1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to field packs and more particularly to an improved double field pack device that enables a wearer of the pack to carry a plurality of items, one pack hanging in contact with the back of the body and the other pack hangs in contact with the front of the body. More particularly, the invention improves on the prior art by including improved constructional features for assuring improved resistance to wear and tear.
2. Description of Related Art
Invention and use of pack devices is well known to the public, as they have been employed to carry a variety of items on the back of a wearer's body. The most popular of such pack devices are typically referred to as back packs. Back packs consist of a generally rectangular housing portion, most usually made of a fabric, designed to contain a plurality of items and two straps that are secured to the housing portion so as to form a pair of strap loops through which the arms are inserted. When properly positioned, each strap rests on one of the wearer's shoulders so that the pack hangs from the wearer's shoulders and is positioned in contact with the wearer's back.
Unfortunately, many problems are associated with pack devices carried exclusively on the back and shoulders. First of all, the heavier the load contained within the housing portion of the pack, the greater the strain placed on the wearer's shoulders and back. This excess strain frequently leads the wearer to assume a relatively hunched position in an attempt to alleviate the stress. However, not only is this detrimental to the person's posture, but it also ultimately leads to more rapid fatigue of the wearer's back and shoulders. Another problem with standard packs worn exclusively on the back, is that they cause shoulder soreness. Again, the greater the weight of the load within the pack, the more the pack pulls against the straps looped around the shoulders. Over an extended period of time, the straps may actually even cut into the wearer's skin. On the other hand, when the load contained within the housing portion is rather light, the straps tend to slide off the wearer's shoulders and the housing portion tends to slide across the back rather than remaining in a stationary position. This is not only annoying for the wearer, but it can also be hazardous, especially when the pack device is worn by a motorcyclist, for whom frequently readjustment of the pack while driving is both difficult and dangerous. Additionally, as the straps continually move back and forth over the shoulders, friction may cause a rash or other skin irritation. Finally, these pack devices are significantly limited in that the wearer's back and shoulders can endure only so much weight, thereby limiting both the size and carrying capacity of back packs.
There are several prior art carrying devices that attempt to utilize both the chest and the back of the wearer, thus overcoming some of the disadvantages of prior art pack devices designed exclusively for the back. For example, Beeley et al. U.S. Pat. No. 5,289,959 discloses an infant rescue vest for enabling a single person to carry more than one infant at a time. A plurality of pockets are located on the front and back of the rescue vest, each pocket containing a seat over which the infant straddles and a ventilation structure through which the infant breathes.
Blanche U.S. Pat. No. 1,601,624 discloses a mail carrying device with a track that encircles the waist of the wearer. Two sacks are positioned on the track, one against the front of the user and one against the back. The sacks can be rotated on the track so that either of the two sacks may be brought to the front of the user's body and accessed.
Hepworth U.S. Pat. No. 892,991 discloses a fruit-picker's belt with a waist belt for encircling the waist and shoulder straps attached to the waist belt and fitting over the wearer's shoulders. A hook is provided at both the front and the back of the waist belt so that a basket may be hung from both the front and the back of the wearer.
Kline design U.S. Pat. No. 312,726 discloses a ski boot bag with two triangular packs interconnected with a single strap, the strap designed to be engaged over the wearer's shoulder so that one pack hangs against the front of the wearer's body and the other pack hangs against the back of the wearer's body.
Mitchell U.S. Pat. No. 3,322,312 discloses a load carrying frame to which numerous packs, sleeping bags and other gear can be attached, thus allowing gear to be carried on both the front and back of the wearer. The frame has a generally U-shaped structure and is designed to extend from the front of the wearer's hips, over the shoulders and to the back of the wearer's hips.
Barto U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,091 discloses a child carrying apparatus specifically designed for use in combination with a framed backpack having two vertically projecting main frame members. The device includes a primary strap unit having adjustable loops that are operatively attached to the vertically projecting main frame members and an auxiliary strap unit that cooperates with the primary strap unit to form a chair sling assembly that supports and suspends a child from the front of the wearer's body.
It is clear from the above described prior art, that the concept of a pack mounted on both the front and back of a wearer is not new. It is also clear that none of the above devices, and use in the present field, in general, provide an improved double or dual field pack of improved construction and having facility of specific accomodation for the tools required by a motorcylist when on an extended journey. The weight of such tools can be considerable, so that balancing the weight of such tools is necessary by the opposing pack, and the strain on conventionally constructed packs would soon tear or otherwise damage the pack material or the strap fastenings. This has been found to be the case in this field at this time. There is a need for an improved pack for use by motorcyclist.
The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages as described in the following summary.